


信任危机

by Cider



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 1.21输球赛后，很无聊的车





	信任危机

回到酒店以后，库里跟着杜兰特回到了房间。才刚刚锁上门转过身的瞬间，就被面前的男人按在墙上亲了个遍。是带着不快却又温暖的吻，几乎让他一颗寒冷的心腾腾地冒起了火，好像要就此融化，然后溺死其中。可是他的大脑却一片空白，甚至还没有想好要说什么、要怎么反抗，又或者，该不该就这样缴械投降，就此妥协。  
他紧贴着墙的身体因为比赛的疲惫而不断下滑，但杜兰特还是尽职尽责地按住了他的肩膀，抵住了他下滑的趋势。  
库里轻轻抬头时看到了他的眼神，比起前几次输球时的那种坦然都有些不一样。该怎么描述呢……是悲伤吗？与其说是悲伤，不如说是失望吧。  
理智终于在他快要崩溃的时候回了炉，那一刻他的大脑像是突然不受控制似地想：原来杜兰特也是会生气的啊。  
而让此时的他如此失望的那个人，正是他报以希望的自己。  
于是心里那点想挣扎的小心思彻底偃旗息鼓，他认命地搂上了杜兰特的脖子，就着尴尬的姿势，回以了他所能抱有的、最热切的渴望。  
等到杜兰特松开手的时候，库里已经有点喘不过气了。但显然，杜兰特没有因此而感到餍足。或者应该这么说，今晚的杜兰特不会被这么简单几招引诱就直接GG。  
库里是明白的，从他们稳定交往以来，他很少看到这样的杜兰特。他知道这个输球的夜晚注定不好过，毕竟他们中没有谁想就这样输给直接竞争对手。更何况，他一点也不想辜负眼前人的努力啊。  
所以他没有反抗，而是选择了妥协。放在砧板上的鱼还会蹦哒两下，但库里已经没力气蹦哒了。

杜兰特的确是生气的。他并不想再输给火箭了。可是那两个传球，他不得不承认，那一刻他有些失望了。  
回程的一路上，库里都只是坐在他身边回放着最后一节的录像，戴着耳机垂眉不语，把一切烂在自己心里。这一路的气氛因为失利而多有压抑。车上的本聒噪不堪的气氛，都因每个人似乎心怀鬼胎而怪异。没有人开口打破这份沉默。他也任凭这份沉默侵入心底。可是谁能知道他此时此刻多么想拎起身边人的领子问问他你到底信不信我？想立刻扒光了他的衣服干他，想狠狠地惩罚他。但他忍住了。直到跨出电梯走进房间，他再也忍不住了。  
可是当他肆虐地亲吻完了库里后，却突然开始手足无措了起来。  
是啊，那么他该怎么办呢。他明知对方是多年好友，默契深刻，那一瞬间也许只是下意识地习惯使然，难道就因为这两个球没进，就要让自己横插一脚，质疑他们的实力吗？更何况，此时此刻，眼前人甚至都没有要反抗的意思，这一副任他摆布的样子，就好像是受了委屈的孩子，面对父母的怪责，强忍着心里的难过似的。就算他心里火气冲天，也不由得缓了下来。  
如若不是他今天确实气的不行，他几乎就要把一切过错重新又揽到自己身上了。  
好在现在已经是下半夜了，偶尔做一个用下半身思考的男人也无伤大雅。他看到刚被他亲完的库里敞着外套，领口落得开了，隐约能瞥到被他刚才揉捏的泛了红的肌肤。眼角微红，唇红齿白的样子，让他再也压抑不住心里的施虐欲。更不必说对方搭在自己脖子上的手指还在有意无意地撩拨，简直就是要将自己的后路堵死。

杜兰特抚过库里的胸口，避开库里搭着的手，稍稍往后退了两步。他打量着对方，却没有说话。情欲混合在暖气打满的空气里，渐渐膨胀，他的脑海里只剩下了一片混沌，甚至感到呼吸都有些不通畅了。像是有什么埋在心里的东西要在这沉默中炸开。  
下一秒，他拉下了对方的外套，紧接着是毛衣。库里也不甘示弱，拉扯掉了他的外套，还顺带扯掉了自己的裤子。等到他再一次欺身吻上去时，二人已经坦诚相待了。  
杜兰特看过无数次这具身体脱光了的样子了。在更衣室里换衣服也好，在浴室里洗澡的时候也好，又或者，不止一次，在床上被他干到高潮的时候。他不得不承认，他很喜欢。喜欢到入了迷。  
库里又一次搭上了他的肩，主动吻上他的嘴唇，拼命的样子让他怀疑对方是不是垫了脚，才能这么用力。可他还没来得及怀疑完，库里的手就滑了下去，借着他的手的力，跪了下去。  
尽管地上是厚厚一层地毯，还是发出了一声闷响。杜兰特才恍然惊醒，可是拉着库里的手用了力，却没能将他拉起来。  
他们以前从来不会干这种事。他也从来没有要求过对方干这种事情。  
他突然有些慌慌张张地、第一次在今夜开了口：“你不用…”  
但库里显然已经猜到他想说什么了，用脸轻轻蹭了蹭他已半抬了头的阴茎，杜兰特已经觉得自己受不了了。  
“我还以为你这辈子都不想跟我说话了。”声音闷闷的，还有些沙哑。他低头看向库里，那个平时一向爱笑的男人少见的垂了眼角。  
他有点恍惚。上一次他们在赛后做爱是什么时候了？有点忘记了，最近大概是没有吧，两个人总是这里受伤那里受伤，怎么敢乱动？到底伤怕了，休息的时候能亲几下已经算不错了，哪里有这种礼遇呢。不过长期没有性生活的结果就是，他现在对于这个男人半点抵抗力都没有，明明刚才在车上都已经想好要对他这样那样了，现在还是掌握不到一丁点节奏，只能任凭对方为所欲为……虽然他也有爽到。  
没有得到他的回应的库里就当作了默认，张嘴含住了他的阴茎。轻轻地舔舐了起来。  
……太刺激了吧。杜兰特倚靠在墙上想到。他们从前没有干过这种事，一向只喜欢在床上干个爽。就算连上他以前约过的男男女女，这种体验也少的可怜。更何况，做这件事的人还是自己爱的人，今天刚干了一件让人失望的事，回到酒店就这么浪荡。他觉得自己都有点被冲昏了头脑。扯着库里头发的手忍不住将他往下腹按了下去。  
“唔…”突如其来的冲击让那根东西一下抵到了喉咙口，库里忍不出发出了一些含糊的声音。然而理智已经和衣服一起被扔在地上，踩在了脚底，他甚至没有反抗，只是僵硬地调整了一下自己的位置，动作生涩地轻舔了起来。  
从舔舐，到吞吐，最后深深地含进了嘴里。杜兰特看着他的脸颊染上充满情色意味的绯红，含不住他老二的嘴角流下了几根银丝。气氛诡异而又淫荡。尽管库里的动作不太熟练，但是他温热的口腔，偶尔擦过茎身的牙齿，舔过柱体的舌头，都让杜兰特心有戚戚焉，恨不得立刻将他按到在地就地正法了才好。  
然而库里却并不好受。因为含不住而流下口水，狼狈不堪的样子被人看了个遍倒是次要，可是他分明感觉到对方的性器在他的嘴里越来越硬挺。像是比原来大了一圈，顶在他的喉咙口，让他进退两难。  
无奈之下，他只好稍稍往后退了一点，可是察觉到他动作的杜兰特，却没有放过他这一点点敷衍。抓着他头发的手硬是又将他往下按了一点，库里挣扎了一下，但显然于事无补。他在心里默默腹诽了一句杜兰特突如其来的粗暴，可是嘴上的动作却没停下来。他能尝到一点咸腥的味道，可是他没有推开。圆张着的嘴唇卖力地吞吐，沾了液体而变得红润饱满。眼角的泪痣让他此刻看起来更温柔了些。连上他脸上颇有些茫然的表情，杜兰特觉得自己都有点神魂颠倒了，抓着他头发的手按耐不住地用力。  
——直到他低吼出了声音，将精液都射进了库里的嘴里，才抽出来。

可是挑起的情欲显然覆水难收，库里眼角发红的样子实在是让人欲火难耐。杜兰特当然受不了了，拉起还在咳嗽的库里，将他带到了床上。  
在地上跪久了，腿早就麻的没有直觉了。库里踉踉跄跄地被杜兰特带起，还没有走两步就摔到了床上。可他还没有来得及从床上爬起来，杜兰特就欺身压了上来。从嘴唇到大腿根部，都被吻了个遍。  
一场激烈的比赛过后又跟着一场空气里都是刀枪棍棒的口交，库里本就有点头脑发昏。尽管是大冬天，酒店的暖气还是打的很足，让他已经出了一层薄汗。而那人偏高的体温，和温热的嘴唇，更是让他浑身战栗，像是过了电一般，头皮发麻。  
库里无意识地发出了几句呻吟，他甚至没有发觉自己这几句喘息，已经让刚刚发泄过一次的杜兰特又硬了起来。直到杜兰特吻到他的脚踝，他才瑟缩了一下，从失神的状态中醒来。想要将腿抽回来的时候，却被紧紧按在床上。  
“唔！”库里发出了一声急促地叫喊，他没有想到杜兰特居然会顺势咬住他的脚踝。  
他的脚踝是他的阿克琉斯之踵。脆弱的不像话，但同时，也敏感的不像话。他能感觉到牙齿摩擦过皮肉，冲上脊椎的麻痒的感觉，并不疼，反而让他浑身发抖。他的脑海里拼命浮现起他曾经受伤的画面，可是他一点疼痛的感觉都想不起来了。不断膨胀的快感几乎将他溺死在温柔乡里。  
不过这样的快感没有持续很长时间。杜兰特显然志不在此，很快放过了他多灾多难的脚踝。转而回到他的胸口，折磨起了他的乳尖。库里很早就发现了，每次他们做爱的时候，杜兰特都对这里情有独钟的样子。他甚至一路跑偏想起了某次赛前，他当众掐了一下他乳尖的恶作剧行为。是什么时候来着……  
神情再次放空的样子不幸地又一次激怒了杜兰特，所以下一个瞬间，库里突然感觉到了羞耻快感以外的东西——疼痛。比起咬他的脚踝这种还算无关痛痒的地方，啃咬上乳尖的感觉差点让他就这样射了出来。然而最可恶的是杜兰特只肯舔弄左边，愣是放着右边的在感受空气。不平衡的感觉逼迫着库里向上挺弄了一下，却被杜兰特按着右肩压了下去。随后他不怎么听话的右手就顺着他的右侧身体抚了下去，偏偏就是漏过那一点。  
这种感觉简直要将他逼疯了。可是杜兰特对此却无动于衷。像是赌气似的，他也决定就此按捺住不说，甚至决定接下去的时间也不想说话了。  
——当然，库里理所应当会高估自己的忍耐力。  
他很快被翻了过去，左侧被舔弄的鼓胀的乳尖似乎有些破了皮，总之触碰到柔软床单的一瞬间刺激的他好险叫了出来。  
不过库里当然没有，除了他拼命咬住下嘴唇吞下自己到嘴边的呻吟以外，还有身后、刚才就已经有些湿润的小穴里突然钻入的异物。他庆幸幸好今天杜兰特还有点清醒，虽然这个前戏未免有点敷衍，多少聊胜于无。  
不得不说，库里是十分了解杜兰特的。在将眼前人翻过身来的一瞬间，他却是下了狠心的，可是他到底还是害怕伤了。只敢小心翼翼地先给他润滑。长时间没有被操弄过的地方又紧致了不少，伸进去两根手指就已经弄得库里喘息不止。他知道这个人是有意不出声的，也没有再逼迫他。只是将深入的手指又抽了出来，心满意足地听到了身下的男人发出的短促的呻吟。但他没有着急进入正戏，而是将手探到了库里的眼前。  
“舔干净。”他很少这么说话，但是偶尔装一回的感觉，却让他充满了征服欲。  
他不知道怎么描述今天的库里。从开始到现在的过程中，他都很配合。除了给他口交以外，他现在还认真地在舔舐他的手指，可是却让他充满了一种不安定感。  
但他却没有再深究。被口水润湿了的手指再一次进入了库里的后穴。这次却没有再深入，只是象征性地浅浅抽插了两下，就抽了出来。很快，库里就感觉到一个发烫的巨物顶在自己的穴口。他柔软的腰线让他的跪伏的动作显得格外色情。可是身后的人却迟迟没有动作，只是轻轻拨弄着他的臀肉，让他的阴茎不是的蹭过自己敏感的穴口。  
他能感觉到自己此刻的空虚，甚至在心里暗自嫌弃了自己的不要脸。可是这种隐隐绰绰偏偏不落地的感觉，让他觉得自己就像踩在一块时刻就要崩裂的薄冰上。然而却就是在他胡思乱想的时候，杜兰特却猛地插了进来。直直地顶到了深处，前戏潦草的结果就是库里被这一下冲的浑身就要散架。剧烈的痛感潮水一样涌进了他的脑子里，他张了张嘴，却没能发出声音来。  
杜兰特却不急于就此放过他，他缓慢的在他的后穴里顶弄着，不紧不慢的样子像是闲庭信步。炙热的内壁吞吐着他硬的发胀的阴茎，他伏下身子在库里的耳边喘息。欣赏着自己的恋人因此而红透发热的耳尖。他慢慢地抽出，又狠狠地进入。看着库里在他抽出时短暂、压抑的瑟缩，和他进入时，扬起的头颅。  
可是他就是不发出一点声音。哪怕是杜兰特恶意碾过他敏感点时，他也只是将到口的呻吟压下成了一句轻轻地喘息。

越是将自己蜷缩起来，越是让别人不安分。

杜兰特不喜欢看到这样的库里。他突然开始狠狠地顶撞起了库里，看到他实在忍不住时拱起的背脊，和紧紧攥住床单的手，抵着枕头的头，他都觉得兴奋不已。他发狠似的惩罚着眼前的人，激烈的动作像要将他揉碎，一边又温柔地掰开库里紧捏着床单的手，一点点将自己的手掌与他并拢。  
他恶作剧似的凑到库里的耳边问他：“怎么不说话？”  
直到他听见了隐约的呜咽声，才如梦初醒般退了出来，将库里转过身来，面朝着自己。  
然后看到了对方发红的眼眶，和不断涌出的眼泪。  
他惊觉自己是不是太过分，可是还未出口的话语，却倏然被打断：“你再不动，我可要自己来了。”  
杜兰特还没有反应过来，就被按在床上。他看着库里按着他的肩膀，扶着他的阴茎，轻而缓地坐了上去。杜兰特无知无觉地搂上他的腰，任他放纵地抬起自己的臀部又坐下去。这样的体位带来的是更深的体会，粗硕的柱体一次次擦过敏感点，库里觉得自己就要被捅穿了。可是他还是任凭自己在欲海里纵情欢愉。  
但是杜兰特当然不会任凭他掌握节奏。搂着他脖子的库里还什么都不知道时，就被再一次按回了床上。姿势的改变让他禁不出呻吟出了声音，已经有些干涸的泪痕，被凑上来的杜兰特温柔的舔去。可他身下的动作却粗暴蛮横地要命。库里缠上了他的腰，任凭他猛烈地抽插，然后射在自己身体里。

他们在温柔的黑夜里交换着亲吻，却没有放弃在床上不停地折腾。不断被撩拨又不断被操的库里，除了惊叹于对方过于优秀的体力以外，大脑里只剩下了性欲和快意。  
他们亲吻，抚摸。做爱。乳白色的液体将库里的后穴填满，顺着他的大腿根流下的场面颇为淫靡。  
最后、又一次、杜兰特从背后抱着他，他们一起达到了高潮。

躺在床上的杜兰特搂着背对他而睡的库里，原本郁闷无边的心情终于还是有些融化了。他有一搭没一搭地抚过库里还有些湿润温暖的皮肤，突然开了口：“刚才……咳，怎么哭了？不会是被我操哭的吧。”  
虽然本意是想打破这个有点沉默，还有些许尴尬的气氛。但是库里无动于衷地表现好像让这一幕反而显得更尴尬了。  
事实上，杜兰特无意问出这个问题。他们是队友是伴侣，是知心了才相伴的情人。他们一起并肩作战，一起捧起奖杯，一起加冕，一起狂欢。他一样敏感多事，怎么会感觉不到不知道刚才那一瞬间，库里失态的表现是因什么而起呢？  
可是他不喜欢，不喜欢眼前这个人丝毫不吐露他的委屈。明明是该被他溺爱，偏偏要在有些事上固执倔强得像是走投无路，他体会得到那种，将所有敏感心事都狠狠地压缩在心底，让它们自己慢慢腐烂的感觉。可是他们之间，有什么不能说的吗？  
这样的……隐瞒与藏匿，让他觉得自己充满了缺乏信任的危机。  
他清楚地给这件事下了定义，那就是库里缺乏对他的信任，也许是安全感，也许是别的什么。  
可是他上一秒还信誓旦旦地这么朝自己保证，间或夹杂着一点不为人知的失落。下一秒，却听到库里开了口，嗓音沙哑，迟疑不定，含着满腹心事。  
“如果那两个球……哪怕有一个传给了你，是不是我们还能扳回一城？”  
杜兰特一愣，他倒是的确没有料到库里一开口会问这个。可是他也不知道自己是怎么想的，下意识地开口回答了他：“不，也许我也投不进，然后我们还是会输。”然后轻轻吻了吻库里的耳尖。  
他看着库里轻颤了一下，但却没有回话。  
他肯定又哭了。杜兰特在心里这样想。刨去以往那些他被他操哭的夜晚，今晚应该是他哭得最多的一次了。  
杜兰特莫名地有点烦躁，又有点难以为继的无力感。他想说些什么来安慰他，可是什么话都还没有说出口，库里就像是已经知道他要说出点不着调的安慰词似的，仍是抢了先：“……K，这不一样。”  
杜兰特被这个鲜少出现的缱绻称呼倏地炸的头昏脑胀，无意识地收紧了环在库里腰上的手。可是库里这一番像是要将他击垮的言语并没有就此打住：“你知道我想说什么……我今晚表现地真的很糟糕，你没有说，但是你肯定很失望。你会后悔吗？如果……”

“没有如果，Steph，没有如果。”他将库里转过身来，吻上了对方还未干涸的泪痕。  
他手足无措，却在笨手笨脚地竭尽全力。

库里没有想到这一幕，茫然地看着那如同亲吻神祗般低下头颅的男人。  
“K，我只是……”  
“Steph，这只是我来勇士的第二年，这也只是一场常规赛。”  
他被库里的话猛地扎到了，可是他却突然意识到，他愿意敞开他的心，不再一个人担着了。所以他理所当然的，将自己的一切连同一颗再经不起摔打的心，一起捧给了他。  
痛苦与喜悦同时冲进了他的头脑，可是他却觉得这个时候的自己异常清醒，比以往都要清醒。  
甚至还有闲心开玩笑。  
“不过如果你对Klay不那么好的话，我也许会表现的更好。”  
库里愣了愣，潮红一点点爬上了他的脸与耳朵尖。  
“去你的Kevin Durant。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是输球第二天开好的脑洞……  
> 嗯


End file.
